A simple item
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: yes i know, the title isn't really good, but this was the best that i could come up with...but it really amazes me that so many of our daily life experiences is always a turning point in life for our blood characters...ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Blood+. If I owned it I've made Diva dead ages ago. (No offense to Diva lovers out there!)

Summary: Saya wonders if her actions had been right, and decides to communicate through music with Haji. (slight spoilers for Blood+ 22, slight AU)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1- Cello_

It was very much past midnight, but yet there was a person who had yet to catch her sleep. Saya walked among the roses, admiring them. It was amazing how they could look so beautiful especially in the night and felt that sacrificing her sleep had been worth it. The dew on them glistened and made the stars look brighter; it brought out their color and their fragrance. Saya then settled herself on a rock, recalling the day's events…

"_I just said that's wrong." Saya made a slight annoyed face, as if she had said it over and over again. "Geez, not like that. You have to make the bow perpendicular to the strings_." _She motioned with her hands to form a 90 degree angle, then rested them back on the bed. "Didn't I just tell you that?" Sighing inwardly, she then told him to start again. Instead, Haji just kept looking at her, his face impassive. Saya looked at him, feeling a little surprised. "what is it? Go on." She told him. His reaction was something she wasn't expecting next. An annoyed look then crossed his face and with force, he threw down the bow. The bow landed at her feet. Realizing her favorite instrument could had been damaged, she stood up angrily. "What are you doing?" she snapped, careful not to be harsh. "Joel told me to teach you things, so I went out of my way to-" Haji stood up, rested the cello at the side of the chair, and said "it's a waste of your time." He then walked towards the door. Saya was now very annoyed, but she kept her feelings in check. "Well, if you're gonna be my friend, you should at least be able to play the cello." That stopped him in his tracks. "If it's singing or dancing, then I've been taught sufficiently." Saya could tell he was lying. But she didn't want to be it in an improper manner, so she picked up the bow. "Then show me. I'll play the music for you." A look crossed his face. "anything is fine, I'll play along." He stood there, unmoving. She then decided to taunt him a little, saying that he couldn't do it. "If you can't listen to what I say, then get out of here and go back to where you came from." He looked at her, another fleeting look on his face. "Fine, I'll do anything then. Even if it means being with you at night. After all, you people just bought me!" the words came out of his mouth, lashing like a whip. The words hit Saya. Hard. Haji saw the look on her face, and realized what he had just said. What surprised him more was that guilt was clear in her eyes. She opened her mouth, and shut it again. Saya couldn't help but sympathize. Haji turned his head away, the tears threatening to spill. "Don't look at me with a face like that!" The tears now spilled. He _was_ an idiot. Whatever did he blurt out that for? Great, just great. Now someone was gonna bawl over him and say she was _so_ sorry, or she would just claim he was making it up or-_

"_I didn't know." He turned around, surprised at the change in her voice. It sounded so gentle, so comforting… he stepped back, afraid that this was nothing but an illusion. What if she raised her hand and hit him? What if- the thoughts were immediately driven out of his mind as the wrapped her arms around him. "What should I do at a time like this? Whenever I cry, Joel would tell me its okay and hug me, then I'd relax a little…what's it like for you?" He said nothing, and Saya felt him move his head slightly. She just held him, and never saw the look of surprise on his face as he caught the very first rose he had grown for her, had cut and given it to her, only to be rejected, yet still sitting on her dressing table. Haji looked at the flower, a thousand emotions running through him at that moment._

Saya then let out a sigh. How stupid could she be, making him listen to her like he was like any other servant. A wry smile then crossed her lips. It sounded so right. People always said that music had a thousand languages and emotions. They had started on bad terms, and it was amazing.

It was amazing that their conflict started through the cello,

And also ended with the cello.

It sounded funny.

How everything could start, yet end,

On a simple, unmoving instrument,

But yet which gave out sweet music.

And it was thanks to the cello,

That she had got to know Haji better.

And all this while,

The stars twinkled brightly,

As if agreeing with her thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: well…I should have updated my other fanfiction story on gundam seed…but well…I was watching episode 22 of Blood+ and I couldn't resist writing this out, equally based on how they would have felt. I'm wondering if I should carry on or just end it here…_

_So just review or flame me…I'm okay with it…after all, flames means I have more chances to improve myself, no? _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2- Kiss_

What was a kiss like?

Kisses could be described in a thousand forms, couldn't it?

It also had a thousand meanings to it, doesn't it?

So why was hers so special?

Prior to the year before, she could recall nothing.

She didn't even know if she had been kissed before.

Ironic, wasn't it?

It was said that you could never forget your very first kiss.

But why?

Did it have some special meaning?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Have you ever kissed somebody?_ It WAS a simple question, wasn't it? So why did she blush so furiously when Min asked her if she had been kissed?

_#Flashback#_

_The memory of his lips on hers, the salty taste of the blood as she was swallowed it. Her struggling weakened as he wrapped his arms tighter around her…he felt so warm…but why…_

_Why was his blood so cold?_

_Chiropteran._

_No!_

_#flashback ends#_

Saya quickly looked away, trying to ignore Min's smirks, and at the same time trying not to think about how nice Haji's lips were… the salty taste…

_Stop that!_

But to put it lamely, it had been necessary to do that, in Haji's point of view. She hated the genes that were passed down to her, the genes that required her to drink blood. But at least, she would control the urges. Too many of her friends were around her, and she had no intention of drinking theirs. Rely on Haji's blood she would; it would prevent her from being to bloodthirsty and attacking them, it was a risk that could likely happen…

Yes, for now she would rely on Haji's blood to fight,

But without the kissing part.

She didn't want to think too much about his lips for the meantime,

Especially if she was supposed to fight.

Maybe she could kiss him some other time…

_Quit that!_

She really did have to stop thinking about it.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_AN: A tad more shorter, I think, but I did try. Looking at Min's and Saya's faces made me laugh; Saya does look cute when she blushes in the anime. A bit of spoilers here, but I was careful not to reveal too much, and the words that were in italics were mostly based on Saya's POV. Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed:_

RAE 66: Thanks for review, I appreciate it; I'll do my best to write more, and I hope you like this chapter!

Hagi's Replacement: Thanks for the review…but, erm…I'm certain that I did put a spoiler alert at the summary… (or did I?) I'm not sure, but thanks for telling me anyway, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_I checked the stats, I was happy to see that 42 people read it; its really encouraging. So to those readers out there, my thanks to all of you!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it…SPOILER ALERT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3- Forgive_

It was her fault.

Her fault that Irene became like this.

Her fault that Irene died.

She should have known.

Should have known that the Schiff were bred out of Diva's blood.

Diva's blood.

Not hers.

She had known that Kai had some feelings for Irene,

So she wanted to help them.

But how was she to soon know,

Her blood was instead a curse to Irene?

Her reasoning side was telling her it wasn't her fault.

Her unreasonable side was telling her that she knew all this while that she and Diva were opposites.

That's right, opposites.

Diva's blood could kill those bearing her blood,

While her blood could kill those bearing Diva's blood.

A shadow slipped past her.

She looked up.

It was Kai.

"I'm going out."

That was all he said.

He wouldn't look at her in the eye,

Nor just turn to face her.

It took so much effort not to cry.

She remembered his stricken face as Irene crystallized,

After drinking her blood.

She remembered the way Kai had pleaded with her just to save Irene.

She had obliged, and the results?

He and Irene could have had a future together.

Yet…

She had been to the one to destroy that future.

The future that a Schiff and Human could have together,

Not being enemies,

But just any normal couple in love.

And she had destroyed it,

Not with her hands, but with her blood.

Her blood,

A mark of a curse that could kill, and a mark of gift that could save lives,

Yet doom them to eternal pain and immortality.

Later as she left the shelter they were in,

Breaking down as her Chevaliers comforted her,

Despite Riku's and Haji's assurance that this was not her fault,

Deep inside,

She knew even though she and Kai would make up,

That he would forgive her for Irene's death,

The lingering question…

Would she be able to forgive herself?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Ok, I'm seriously apologizing to all readers for this story out there…its not that I haven't tried to finish the story…and I aware its much more shorter…but it was supposed to be a drabble…or at least, I think it is…anyway, special thanks to:_

AsterSky: Thanks for the comments, sorry for the VERY late update, and I hope you enjoyed this one…

Aiko110: my thanks for your comments…it actually spurred me to finish this story and come up with the last sentence…XD…hope you enjoy this chapter! And really sorry for the late update!

_I swear this will be the last time it ever occurs, and I would really appreciate it if any of you could actually come up with suggestions?_

_Anyway, read and review, pls be gentle on the flames…if you have any, that is…_


End file.
